Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, etc. generally comprise a user interface, which may be mechanical. Such mechanical user interfaces may comprise a keymat comprising a plurality of keys that overlay switching elements, the said switching elements being in communication with the circuitry of the device.
There is a requirement to provide a key actuation of the keys of such user interfaces that responds well to a user's input. In such arrangements, the user is confident from the haptic feedback provided from a key press that the device will act in a predetermined manner according to the actuated key press.